sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Longview
is an alien from Sol 10 and Starlight's Soliloquy. Appearance Longview has a tall, rather thin but still slightly muscular man's frame. Most of his body's skin is black, and he wears white gauntlets up to his elbows, elbow pads, angled white spaulders, and long medieval-ish knee-high boots with greaves, knee pads, and combat boot treads. Longview has what would appear to be a human helmet on his head, just like a skater would. He has old-fashioned goggles covering his eyes, and a bicycle helmet atop his head. His face lacks a nose, but he does wear an odd "oxygen mask"-like apparatus over where his mouth would be located. The mask is a silver color, and has tubes that wrap around the back of his head and down his back. Bundles of cables, some as thick as pipes, are attached to various plugs and outlets all over his armor and some of his skin. Abilities Longview's main ability revolves around generating "windows", which are actually more of planes superimposed onto regular objects. These windows are mainly viewpoints, as if you're watching a livestream but without a monitor and only a screen. Longview's windows can alternatively be used as portals. Longview is also capable of projecting his images inside of televisions or any other device with a screen. Longview is considerably athletic. In Starlight's Soliloquy, Longview is able to project 'visions' inside of televisions or mirrors or paintings in order to view various things. ---- motu electro guy variant longview can manipulate data, such as television programs or website code. He can also travel along datastreams, allowing him to literally surf the web. he can fire data like a machine gun Ultimate Longview is capable of drawing enemies into his windows, whether they consent or not. He can also place "barriers" on his windows, which are selectively permeable (might be too op change this?). Longview Prime can (expand off of something idk make it ling Infamous Video Powers?) Weaknesses and Limits In Sol 10, Longview's ability is relegated to viewing across space and timelines. (However, in Starlight's Soliloquy, Longview is capable of generating limited footage of events to come.) Longview's "foresight" or "visions" or whatever you would prefer to call them (In Starlight's Soliloquy) are limited, with Longview being unable to control what he sees. The visions are also limited to the projection medium. For example, reflections can only interpret events related to things visible in reflections and paintings can only interpret events in the subject matter. Longview's cables are able to be cut, which can cause him great pain. Appearances *Take Me Out (debut) Trivia *Longview was initially inspired by Joseph Joestar's Stand, Hermit Purple. *Longview's ability to create "windows" to travel through was inspired by windows and fenestrated planes from Homestuck. *Longview's species is named after autodefenestration, which is the act of throwing yourself out of a window. This is opposed to fenestrating (the act of cutting something open and therefore giving something windows), autotransfenestration (the act of throwing yourself out of a closed window), and defenestration (which is the act of throwing somebody else out of a window). Isn't the English language so specific and lovely? *Initially, Longview was going to be scrapped in favor of an alien named Third Eye Blind. They were obviously separated into two separate aliens. Longview was developed from a concept for MOTU where an alien was capable of traveling through fenestrated planes. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens